


it's a little busy today

by jisungist



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, it's just really really sappy, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungist/pseuds/jisungist
Summary: Even if Yongguk can't see the sunrise, knowing that it's there is enough.





	it's a little busy today

**Author's Note:**

> i was feelin real soft and suddenly this got written. enjoy, i guess
> 
> title from as if in a dream by jbj

There, there is the sunrise, the brightness of a new morning. Although he has long been a creature of the dark, Yongguk has grown to treasure the light.

There, there is the sunrise, the brightness that was once dread but now lifts the weight in Yongguk’s chest. He has grown to admire its tenacity.

There, there is the sunrise, comforting warmth falling in ribbons across his eyes. He has grown to yearn for it, because with the sunrise comes Kim Donghan.

Every morning is like this: Donghan bent over Yongguk, eyelashes to skin and lips to skin and fingertips to skin, Donghan whispering sweet nothings into the shell of his ear, Donghan living like it’s the last day they have together.

Yongguk learns something new every morning, like the places where Donghan is most ticklish, which is everywhere, and the places where he likes to be kissed, which is also everywhere. He learns that Donghan is in love with him, which is kind of a revelation on its own.

He also learns that he’s in love with Donghan, a revelation that takes months of mornings, but as impatient as Donghan is, he’s always been willing to wait. Donghan waited through Yongguk trying to break up with him, because he was afraid of his own feelings and afraid of hurting a boy who’d so quickly spilled his heart out to him. Donghan waited through exam weeks, when Yongguk’s anxiety reached a point where he wouldn't even let Donghan touch him. He waited, through all of Yongguk’s flaws and insecurities, so, yes, maybe they're in love.

It's morning again, and Donghan is clingier than normal—his knees are on either side of Yongguk’s hips and his hands are cupping Yongguk’s cheeks and he's leaning down to kiss the life out of Yongguk. Yongguk’s hands are on Donghan’s shoulders and when Donghan pulls away to breathe, Yongguk slides his hands up to tug at Donghan’s hair. It's nice, it really is, because Yongguk doesn't have to do any of the work.

Plus, Donghan is happy, so he's happy.  

After a while, Donghan gets tired and rolls over to lie next to him. Yongguk knows that Donghan has class in a half an hour but he’s probably going to skip to stay in bed with him and make out all day. Yongguk isn't exactly opposed to it. When Donghan curls into him, tangling their legs together, and places a kiss on Yongguk’s jaw, Yongguk hums contentedly; these are the days that he loves the most. Without Donghan, the blanket of darkness is smothering, but Donghan is the sunrise.

These are the days that he gets to relearn Donghan’s body, the slope of his cheekbones and the curve of his lips and the plane of his stomach. Sometimes, when he lets himself, he wonders what Donghan looks like now, almost a year after the accident that had left Yongguk sightless. They had only been together for a few weeks then, but Donghan had waited through the most painful night and held out his hand for Yongguk to hold.

Now, he does the same, lacing his fingers with Yongguk’s own, and Yongguk hears loud and clear what Donghan’s always been trying to say to him.

_I’m here._

Yongguk tilts his head down to brush his lips across Donghan's so that their noses bump together awkwardly, and Donghan giggles, a sound like bells in the quiet morning air. Yongguk’s chest tightens with a feeling that he can't name.

He means to say something, but it comes out as a disgruntled noise and Donghan laughs even more. Yongguk’s always liked the sweetness of Donghan’s voice. He likes how it sounds when Donghan tells him about the places he wants to visit, he likes it how it sounds when Donghan sings him to sleep, he likes how it sounds when Donghan tells him that he loves him.

Donghan loves him. That’s always something. Yongguk sometimes wonders what it’s like to love someone when you’re not even sure if they remember what you look like. But Yongguk does—he doesn’t think he’ll ever forget, because even if Donghan grows under his fingertips, he’ll always remember the face of the nineteen year old boy who he’d met in the library.

Yongguk doesn’t read much anymore, because you don’t often find the assigned textbooks in Braille, but sometimes they go to the library anyways, and Donghan studies while Yongguk listens to his audiobooks and holds Donghan’s hand under the table.

They usually just end up sleeping next to each other on the couches on the second floor, and if they get weird stares, Donghan doesn’t seem to mind.

And, as long as Donghan is with him, Yongguk doesn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i did make the fic 787 words on purpose.


End file.
